Forum:EP3 Wishes
New stuff for EP3 First, I hope that I didn't open a second forum on this stuff but I couldn't a find one and would love to hear your opinions and wishes. What events, gameplay elements, new weapons, improvements and other stuff would you like to see in EP3? For my wishes, see my userpage. My entry was too long. That's it. What're your wishes? --TheJavelin 13:11, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to see residential wooden doors that are no longer impervious to anti-tank explosive rockets and hand grenades. Seriously... can you name a tool that's used to pop the pins out of door hinges? I can; it's called a crowbar.Alexcranson 03:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll be less cynical now. I'll slap up a few categories and let others add comments (and other categories) as we go. Alexcranson 21:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- HEV Suit :I like how they separated the flashlight from the auxiliary power in Ep2 because LED flashlights use tiny amounts of power in reality, but I think they should go a step further. Oxygen consumption should not be tied directly to the sprinting power reserve, but oxygen replenishment should be tied to the same power as sprinting because replenishing O2 requires the use of an electrical air compressor just as sprinting uses electrical energy to augment muscle movement. O2 consumption just empties a tank and doesn't need electrical power. Also, I think O2 consumption underwater should be slower while Freeman is motionless and faster while he is swimming, like in reality.Alexcranson 21:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps Gordon should be able to accquire his suit's helmet this time. (Well, I don't know what changes this would implement since he strangely has air supply and a HUD WITHOUT the helmet, but just saying...) --TheJavelin 15:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::...and radiation-resistance.Alexcranson 17:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Weapons and Ammo :I would like to see more available environmental objects that produce significant damage when shot from the gravity gun, and increase the damage dealt by previously low damage-yielding objects; there are far too many environmental objects that produce little damage in-game, like a large wooden box, but would cause serious injury in reality. I also find myself often pointing the Gravgun at a pile of rubble only to find the rocks cannot be picked up most of the time... this is quite frustrating, especially in episode 1, because you never know if that chunk of concrete on the ground is purely aesthetic or is available for use.Alexcranson 21:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :The addition of melee attacks would greatly improve gameplay. I am sick of walking into a room and having to change weapons before I can smack someone who's all up-in-muh-grill. I believe "TheJavelin" agrees with me, as seen on his profile page. I feel a crowbar should deal more damage than a punch, however, because that just makes sense.Alexcranson 21:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :---> I absolutely do... BTW: Just call me Javelin. The "The"'s only there because somebody on Wikia is already called Javelin but I use that name everywhere else. :) --TheJavelin 15:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Including a slow-firing rifle would allow players to finally stop pistol-sniping like we all did in Halflife, Halflife 2, Episode 1, and Episode 2, and the original Halo (for reference). TheJavelin was right in that a .30 caliber rifle would be very nice.Alexcranson 21:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps the resistance engineers should sit back and design a special weapon for Gordon. Some really good pistol (with uncommon ammo, however) would be the least. Like a custom sidearm in 10x25mm Auto and Kriss IV recoil-absorbing mechanism or a 5.7x28mm SS190 with AN94 technology so you could put two bullets in the same place before the recoil moves the weapon. On the other hand, giving Freeman a special, custom gun would break with HLs tradition. --TheJavelin 15:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I see where you're going, but giving this game a serious military treatment would be a real genre-bender. I think Just a semi-auto and a revolver would suffice, but they should be treated realistically(ish).Alexcranson 17:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, your right. A FiveSeven and the Revolver would be enough. --TheJavelin 18:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Enemies :I don't see how the 9mm pistol could kill an Overwatch soldier with torso shots when they are wearing high-technology ballistic vests that COMPLETELY stop a 9mm pistol projectile. I mean, modern DragonSkin body armor, available *in reality*, makes a wearer completely impervious to repeated 9mm shots and that's without any sci-fi technology. I bet the Combine have even better armor.Alexcranson 21:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :---> I absolutely agree. A FiveSeven or UCP would be of more use. You mentioned DSK armour. Any idea what these new high-velocity cartridges (or just a mere 7N31 armour piercing 9mm) would do against it? --TheJavelin 15:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Dumb question: Wouldn't DSK armour also make you pretty much invulnerable against one-handed crowbar blows? (Even if they gain power from an exoskeleton)--TheJavelin 16:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) They could include some new combinations of Overwatch soldiers and Headcrabs. There could be a mini-boss zombine composed of an Overwatch soldier and a fast Headcrab. His speed would be in between the standard and fast Zombie, but he'd have superiour health. --TheJavelin 18:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Gameplay Mechanics Plot Delivery Vehicles :There should be an airborne vehicle. Nothing as sophisticated as a Mi-28 or MiG-29SMT (I love that one). Of course Valve is (hopefully) not going to do this since it would be extremly cheap and just not their style. We already had an airboat and two junk cars, so why not give us a small chopper? (Or something like that.) Perhaps the Mi8 seen at the end of EP2 will play a role. --TheJavelin 15:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::A small aerocopter would be awesome, but the physics engine is so absolutely terrible for the other vehicles so far that I think an airbourne vehicle would play horribly.Alexcranson 17:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Think your right. The only thing I've ever flown in a Source-based game was an airboat with balloons AND THAT ONE WAS HORRIBLE. You're right about the vehicles. I absolutely hate the part in the beginning of "Highway 17" were you had to get that damned buggy up the rocky slope. It takes me like five minutes every time I try... Given the fact that Valve is taking so much time with EP3, they might consider giving Source's physics components an overhaul. OK, perhaps it's a bit unrealistic to expect them to recreate their engine just to implement a single gameplay element properly that is not even officially expected to be included. However, they could also give us an easy-mode helo. You know, one that doesn't have physical properties. You just "fly" the camera around. Add some shaking and flight noise, and you got the simulation of the simulation of a helo... Of course Valve is (hopefully) not going to do this since it would be extremly cheap and just not their style. Overall, I think having an actual helo in EP3 is very unlikely. They could, however, add an AI-controlled, rebel hunter-chopper (captured from the Combine) that gives the player fire support and attacks targets designated with the RPG's laser. This could be implemented as an element of a major infantery battle. (I hope there'll be one!) --TheJavelin 18:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC)